Pelargoniumxc3x97domesticum (regal geranium).
xe2x80x98Bravoxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargoniumxc3x97domesticum known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Bravoxe2x80x99. The new variety was discovered in a selected breeding program in Lompoc, Calif. The new variety is a selection from the cross of unpatented proprietary breed variety Seedling Purple Bicolor xe2x80x98607xe2x80x99, the female parent and xe2x80x98Loisxe2x80x99, the male parent, (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,000). The bicolor flower pattern differs from those of xe2x80x98Loisxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Jewelxe2x80x99 (U.S. Ser. No. 09/877,168). The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Connellsville, Pa. The new variety has been trial and field tested at Connellsville and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The cultivar, when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa. using natural light and temperatures of 60xc2x0 F. night and 68xc2x0 F. day, has a response time of 13 weeks from a rooted cutting to flowering in a 6 inch pot. The response time was determined on plants grown in soilless media employing constant fertilizer 150-200 parts per million of nitrogen and potassium in full light.